Smile
by Tabascoo
Summary: Hope got into the most prestigious college of his area . There , he will meet the woman of his life . Check it out , I'll appreciate .
1. Chap1

Hai, it's my first fanfiction and I'm not English , plz don't be too harsh ^^ I deleted the chapter because I wasn't sure about the age of lightning and serah and , so I changed , that's not really important but I though it would be better. Don't hesitate to send me reviews ,I'll appreciate a lot .

**CHAP 1 : A new start**

Hope was a genius , at the age of 15 , he was already going to college. And not in some simple ordinary one , he was accepted in the most prestigious college of his area. It was the college "Aaron" which is famous for its research center who had shown his ability in numerous times , and for their instructors who were known for their cleverness and sharpness .

His father , Bartholomew had great plans for his future , but hope only wanted his attention . After his mother's death 2 years ago, his father's never been the same .His father drowned himself into his work .He tried his best to make his father proud of him but his father just didn't , and he hated him for that.

Hope tried his best to get into this college to make his father proud , but all of that effort was for nothing .Hope felt really lonely after telling his father that he got accepted but he couldn't do anything , he went to see his old friend for some comfort.

He went to see his childhood friend , with who he spent most of his time and who is named Andrew .Andrew and Hope are very different , Andrew is outgoing and talkative unlike hope , who is reserved and timid .They knew each other since they were 3 , they were so close , Hope tells him everything .And whenever then were , there was always laughter , but tonight is different , hope just argued with his father and he needed his friend to be by his side .

_In a park , near from the college , on a bench ,hope saw his friend already there , waiting for him .It was 8 pm._

"Supp"said Andrew while waving his hand at him.

Hope sighed "..yeah."

"What happened ?"Andrew asked.

"I got accepted into the Aaron college .."said Hope with an irritated tone.

"But that's fantastic , why are you so mad 'bout it ?!"Andrew couldn't believe it , his friend got accepted into AARON COLLEGE , he was so happy for him.

"Well , it's just that ,I did that all for my father but he , he .."answered Hope exasperately

"Aw , cmon, don't be like that ,it's not that bad ,and you know , i'll always be there for you if you wanna cry or something , and your father isn't that bad , I think it's just that he can't accept your mother's death , he used his work as an escape."Andrew said seriously .Hope smiled "Thanks." Then Andrew smirked "Eh , I heard there was a special class full of cuties , maybe you could get me some numbers , huh ?"

Hope started blushing "YOU !, arf .."

"Aw come on , you're so innocent ,I bet it'll be super awkward when you will have a girlfriend " Andrew giggled

"How can a guy giggle so much like a girl ?"Hope laughed

Andrew walked behind hope and started strangling hope with one hand while the other was tickling his belly .

"Eh stop , stop , hahah haha!"Hope tried to stop him but couldn't .

Lightning and serah just came back from the grocery , and heard them .

"Well , seems like some people are having fun , tommorow is start of the school year , are you excited ?"Asked serah cheerfully.

"Not the slightest bit " Answered lightning then , she saw someone walking to them and her expression changed right away.

"Hey sis , why didn't you tell me that you were goin to the grocery ? I would have accompanied you "smiled snow .

"No need"answered lightning codly.

"Come on , don't be so cold , sis ,we will soon be a family , no need to be that cold"

"I don't think so"

"Serah , see how your sister treat me"said snow to serah , while making an innocent face .

" You two never stop , come eat with us snow ,i'll be cooking"said serah while smiled brightly .

Then lightning and serah went home with an unwanted guest .

Hope knew that he was going to get bullied because of his young age , but he knew that he had the support of his faithful friend that will never let him down .So he went home and prepared his suitcase , yeah , because it's a boarding school .

The farrons and villiers were all students of the college "Aaron" .It had a many options , lightning managed to pass with her fighting skill which was one of the many ability that the college wanted .Serah always wanted to be a teacher , and was quite clever .Snow never backed down before , even though he failed the fightning test , he still managed to stand fang and vanille , you'll see later (actually , I have no idea ).

So about the age , lightning is 21 ,serah is 18 , and Snow is 21 .


	2. Chap2 The 1st day

_Hai , sorry for the wait ^^._

**chap .2 The 1****st**** day**

_In Hope's room :It was a really big room but there was only a bed and a cupboard, Hope almost packed everything from his room yesterday ._

Hope just woke up , when he saw that it was half past seven, his eyes widened , and he immediately jumped out of his bed to go into his bathroom to brush his teeth .What I am gonna do ?! I'm going to be late on my 1st day of school he thought .Then he quickly changed into his uniform .He was wearing the 1st year's uniform , it was composed of a white shirt with a blue pale tie and with a blue turquoise jacket on it .He was also wearing a pair of pants which had white stripes on each side of it , accompanied of a pair of black boots.

In the "Aaron" college, the 1st year get to wear blue uniforms , the 2nd year orange ones , and the seniors grey ones.

_He ran to the train station as fast as he could and managed to catch the train that was going to the college. But he was in such a rush that he bumped into someone .It was a really tall and quite muscular guy and he was wearing the same uniform as Hope._

"Eh , you okay ? Sorry , I wasn't paying attention !"said a guy with a worried tone.

"y-yeah I'm fine " muttered Hope.

"You're going to Aaron college ? You look so young ."answered the guy with a surprised look "Oh , and by the way ,I'm Matt ,I'm a 1st year too , and , how old are you ?".

"Ah , hum , I'm 15 ,I skipped a lot of years" said Hope indifferently.

"You're amazing son! Especially that spiky hair of yours"answered Matt teasingly while arranging his hair .

An announcement interrupted Hope who was going to say something . _We just arrived to the University Aaron_

"What are you waiting for , son , you don't want to be late on your 1st day right ?" said Matt with a teasing tone while running to the college.

"Eh don't call me that !" yelled Hope while running after him.

" I'll consider that when you'll be taller "yelled back while waiting for him in front of college.

"Let's go son !" shouted Matt with one hand in the air while the others students were looking at him with exasperated looks. Hope started to have a fit of the giggles and said " let's hahah , haha" , then he dragged Matt in the entrance while laughing .

_In the entrance , there were tons of people , because Aaron college was such a famous college , everybody wanted to get in .But since not too long , since the substitute of the director , even rich people without any IQ could get in just by bribing him . All the people were standing in front of some sheets that were stuck on the wall .He couldn't see its contents because of his small size .Matt noticed that ._

"It's telling you which class you are in "Then Matt smirked "Do you want me to carry you ?"

"No , you'll see , in a few years , I'll be even taller than you" answered Hope confidently.

"I doubt it "Then he smiled "Son , we're in the same class ! Yeeha !" Shouted Matt and everybody turned around ,"Sorry ?" and everybody's attention went back on the sheets .

Then he took Hope to their classroom .


End file.
